


Not Me

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Demon Castiel, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets possessed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean struggled in his binds, panting at the effort. His body was tied down so tight, nothing budged at all. "C'mon...c'mon..." Dean whispered, trying to at least get a wrist untied from the rope. Dean heard footsteps slowly walk down the stairs. Shit. The more frantically Dean tried to twist his wrists, the more the rope cut into his skin, drawing blood, and also the rope got looser. The rope was loose enough for him to pull his burning wrist out. False move. There was a flap of wings and suddenly felt the crushing of bones in his bloodied wrist as Cas had a death grip, the hunter letting out a heavy scream and a painful sob, tears threatening to fall down his face. Dean's hand felt numb when Cas started to retie his binds. "Get...get out of him, you black eyed whore." Dean snarled, looking into unknowing, icy blue eyes.

Cas laughed darkly and grabbed Dean's face in a hand then whispered in his ear. "He's done fighting me. He's tired himself out until he's nothing. I can see and hear every one of his thoughts. How many times you two angels made love to one another. Which by the way is fascinating. He still hates you for what you did to him. When you killed Crowley." He stepped back and his eyes were solid black with a smirk on his face.

Dammit, where was Sam? Dean was shaking in pain, tears budding a little in his eyes. Dean grunted in agony when Cas started to tie his wrist down again. Dean bit down on his lower lip. "You're lying," he grunted, fighting back a scream of pain that the demon possessing Cas wanted. "He's...he's still fighting. I-I know him."

Cas shook his head slowly. "If he was fighting, I would feel it. And you know what I feel, Dean? _Nothing_. Your angel isn't fighting anymore." He locked the binds and sighed.

"You're lying," Dean grunted, eyes screwed shut. He refused to look at the being in front of him. "You are...a damn liar."

"Fine. How about you see what he's doing?" Cas put his hand on Dean's head.

The angel was sitting down in the middle of blackness with his knees to his chest.

"No!" Dean sobbed, ripping his head away from the cold touch. "Get out of him!"

Cas drew his hand back and rolled his eyes. "You know, telling me what to do isn't going to do anything." He felt something in the coat and pulled out an angel blade. "Huh. I wonder how much this will hurt an angel."

"No!" Dean yelled. "Please, no! _Please!_ " he cried, his body shaking. "Please! What do you want?"

"I want my King back. I want Crowley back!" Cas yelled and gripped the angel blade tightly then grabbed the demon blade from Dean's pocket.

"I-I don't know how!" Dean choked out, whimpering when the demon knife was held to his throat. Dean felt tears falling down his face, his heard thrumming hard and fast in his chest.

"Not you, but you angel does." Cas smirked and turned his eyes black. "Now, all I have to do is torture it out of him. Give me a moment." He sighed then blinked. "I've got it now."

"We salted and burned him." Dean bit out, rage in his emerald eyes.

"Actually, you didn't. You didn't think we would let you do that, do you?" Cas smirked then set up a bowl after making sure Dean was tightened down again.

Dean grunted, struggling to pull away. Oh, hell no. This demon was _not_ going to drain him dry. Dean concentrated hard to send a vision to Sam to warn his brother Dean was in danger and needed help ASAP.

Sam collapsed to his knees on the motel floor and groaned.

Castiel started making the spell and made a cut on Dean's arm for the blood.

Dean hissed in pain. _Dammit, Sam! Hurry!_ Dean thought roughly. Dean used his own Grace to quickly heal the cut in his arm.

Sam stumbled to the car and started it up then drove off.

Cas walked back over and finished it and lit a match then put it in the fire, making it explode. "Why didn't it work?" he growled.

"I dunno..." Dean sneered. "I guess...a person who's half-angel doesn't have pure blood."

Cas raised an eyebrow then looked at his arm. "Thanks for the clue, Dean." He cut his arm and dripped it into the bowl.

Sam busted through the door and looked at Dean. 

Dean groaned in pain, using his Grace to heal the gash again. "Not gonna happen," he growled. "Sam, get the damn demon out of him." Little did they know, this demon was stronger than they thought.

Sam started reciting the exorcism then looked at the demon when it didn't work.

Castiel cleared his throat a bit. "That tickled, Sammy." He picked up another match and made the bowl explode. "That's better."

Sam undid the ties on Dean then was thrown back into the wall harder than he's ever been thrown, making the wall crack. He fell to the floor, quivering in pain.

Dean grunted roughly as he was thrown back. Before the spell could take it's full effect, Dean did something with his powers and the blue fire suddenly died off and the spell stopped working. Dean grinned. "Oops."

Castiel growled and glared then smirked. "You bring him back or your brother dies." He made a fist, making Sam gasp and cough up blood.

"Let him go!" Dean growled demandingly. "Both of them!" Dean glared at Cas and said a completely different exorcism. It must've worked because Cas staggered back and let Sam go.

Sam coughed and stood up.

Cas growled at Dean. "You little prick!"

Dean smiled and shrugged, continuing on with the exorcism. He wanted this demon out of Cas.

Cas pulled out the angel blade and held it to the vessel's stomach. "Dean." He ground out.

"Cas, don't," Dean whispered, getting closer. "Please. Just...put the blade down and let me help."

"He's _still_ in me." Cas stumbled a bit, struggling against the demonic presence inside of him.

"I know. I know," Dean said. "Give me the blade and let me exorcise it. Please."

Cas shook his head. "Dean, it's not letting me. I can't."

Dean sighed. "I'm going to take the blade, alright?" Dean said softly. "Try and stay in control for a few more seconds, alright?"

Cas nodded and tried, but was slowly slipping away.

Dean quickly took the angel blade and demon knife away and handed them off to Sam. "Alright, Cas," Dean said. "You have to help me. You have to fight to get the demon out."

Cas nodded and tried fighting it.

The demon growled.

Dean stepped back and resumed the exorcism.

Cas gripped the table then screamed and a light burst into the air. He breathed heavily then collapsed to the floor.

"Cas!" Dean said and raced over to him, sliding to his knees. He rolled Cas over on to his back. "Cas? Cas, c'mon. Wake up. Please!"

The vessel gasped and sat up, looking around a little panicky.

"Cas...?" Dean said, looking into scared, bright blue eyes.

"Cas? I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Novak." The man stood up and straightened out his coat then looked at the hunter infront of him.

Sam's eyes went wide and he looked at Dean.

Oh, this so was not good.


End file.
